In the shadow of fame
by Doggie 12
Summary: This is the first story in a series of stories that alter the script of the first Balto movies. In the shadow of fame, Steele is the one who saves Nome and Balto gets left behind. T for future purposes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my first ever Balto story or any kind of story, so with that in mind, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Balto characters or the story! Ok, now we can start!

It was a cold winter morning in Nome. Everything was quiet; the streets were barren, except the main street where all of the townspeople were. It was, of course, the end of **the serum run. "**They're almost here!" Said one of the men at the end of Main Street. Everyone cheered the sled team that was coming to the town. And just as the team arrived, the town's Doctor ran up to the sled, unbuckled the box in which the antitoxin was in and ran back to the medical center where all of the sick children were. "You saved the town, you saved us all!" Said the mayor of Nome, but who did he say that to? None other than **Steele. **"I've always trusted you boy, I knew you would do it, Steele!" That's what they said to him, that's what **he** did. The worst part is, Jenna didn't even bother to say hi to me. No one did. But do I even deserve a hi, I'm just a lonely, wolf dog mutt. From **that **day I was officially, nothing. What did I do after? Nothing. Of course I got beat up by Steele's hand men every day, but Steele never showed up, partly because he's a coward, partly because he spent half of the day walking around town like a king with no exact destination, just to shine in front of all the girls. One day, one day Boris went off to do his own things and I got really hungry, I would go hunting, but because I was freshly beat up, I couldn't. So I went into town. Really bad idea, I walked right into a group of hunters, and when they saw me, they unleashed hell upon me. Again I was really sore all around, so I couldn't run, but I tried. I ran as fast as I could to reach the forest line where I could loose them. I ran in the forest and waited. I waited for a day. When I started heading back, I felt better, because I had rested and now I felt much more in shape. I caught a rabbit, ate it and slowly walked back. Although I didn't want to go back at all, I still had Boris, that old goose, he didn't deserve being left alone, after all he's done for me. When I reached the old fishing boat, I was surprised that Boris still wasn't home. Well its home for me. I go to the cabin to find **Him **sleeping in the place where I sleep? "Steele, what the he-AAaaghh!" I was shot, in the back by a hunter, which had laid a trap on my boat. Then everything goes black.


	2. Mindfuck

Chapter two.

I wake up in a house? I try to stand up, but scream in pain as my back has a half inch hole in it, but at least it's bandaged. "Why am I in a house, why was Steele in my boat and why am I here!?" I try to look around, and see a window. Outside is a sunny day. As I remember it, it was a cloudy 'Tuesday' morning as they humans call it. I look towards a table to find a calendar that say's 'Friday' "I was out for so long!?" "Why am I here, why am I still alive?" All these questions form in my head as I look around to find an answer. I'm probably here, because the human owning this house is going to skin me alive in front of the whole town." "Well at least I'll go with a grand closing" I think to myself. "Since I'm here until someone comes back, ill have some sleep." I wake up startled by a door slamming shut, then, a man with a thick black coat came into view. When he saw me he, he immediately ran for the rifle he had hooked up on the wall of the hall. "What the hell are you doing in here!?" He cocked the rifle, then came colder and said: "Get the hell out of my house, you freak!" Obviously he wasn't aware that I was in his house. I quickly ran to the entrance of the house and made a run for it. Soon I was far enough from him to cause me damage. But wait; didn't I just have a major wound in my back?! I looked back to only some bandages lying loosely on my back. I quickly shook them off. I examined my back again, but with the same result: Nothing, not even a scratch. "What the hell is happening to me?" I was so confused and lost in my mind that I put myself into autopilot, so I unaware to myself walked right in the middle of Main Street. "Oohh shit, not again" I thought to myself and, thankfully no-one saw me, I quickly ran into a nearby alley. As I made my way to the corner of a building, I once again saw**him.** He was talking to his gang about how he caught and killed me, bullshit. Or maybe not, maybe I am dead, since I'm all healed up; no-one saw me on Main Street which isn't hard, maybe while I was running he already shot me and I didn't notice. Really, not noticing you just died? "Welp there's only one way to find out." I slowly walked in front of the gang to find them with wide eyes. You should have seen the look on their faces. "Holy shit, Balto, you're alive, but how, I saw you get shot!" "What, he got shot?! But I thought that you killed him with bare hands!?" Said one of the gang members. "Well clearly not." Said another one. "Wait, I can explain!" Oh Steele just dug his own hole deeper and deeper. "Yeah you do!" "You little mutt, how did you survive that!" So, I guess I'm alive then, huh? "I. Don't... Know..."

**Author's note:** Another cliffhanger muahahahahahahaaaah!


End file.
